Esperando el despertar
by Tatjash
Summary: Booth está en coma mientras Brennan a su lado le cuida mientras habla con él en silencio, reconociendo en cierta forma lo que siente por él...


Esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo, inspirada en el final de la cuarta temporada, y estamos en camino de la sexta, lo se. Pero tal y como están las cosas Booth podría regresar a estar en coma y este texto me valdría así que he decidido adaptarlo a un mini fic, porque me gusta bastante como me quedó, es más como escribo yo fuera del mundo fanfic. Espero que os guste. Abrazos.

**Esperando el despertar**

He perdido los detalles de nuestra historia que tu tanto tenías en cuenta y yo no valoraba porque simplemente lo tachaba de normalidad….Ahora yaces aquí en coma, tan presente y ausente a la vez.

Te observo, sentada en una silla en la esquina de esta habitacion de hospital, silenciosa excepto por las máquinas a las que estás conectado. Preguntándome si te volveré a ver o si algún día despertarás. Si volveré a escuchar tú voz o simplemente me contagiaré por tu risa.

Temo quedarme sola, quedarme sin ti y me culpo de que puede que sea demasiado tarde para echar marcha atrás. De que todos los recuerdos que se agolpan en mi cabeza, fueron más de lo que jamás conseguí valorar.

Recuerdo cada palabra que dijiste, cada conocimiento que me descubriste, cada pequeño debate que tuvimos sobre la vida, el amor y el universo si hiciera falta.

Pero soy consciente, al menos en estos instantes lo soy, aunque luego te lo niegue, que todo se une en un mensaje que no llego a comprender del todo y tú no estás aquí para poder explicármelo como has hecho tantas veces, pero que todo llega a la misma conclusión, de alguna forma eran mensajes de que me quieres.

¿Porqué fui tan estúpida de no verlo hasta este momento? Que eramos más que dos amigos viviendo la vida…

Dos amantes ocultos que se deseaban en secreto, dos personas que solo querían encontrar su lugar en el mundo y ahora que estás luchando por quedarte o marcharte, donde la muerte quiera que nos lleve…. Se que yo encontré ese lugar porque tú eres mi mundo y yo el tuyo.

Mis lágrimas acarician mis mejillas, no consigo que paren, ni que la voz de mi conciencia calle, porque intenta aconsejarme.

Quiero estar en silencio, quiero volver a esa normalidad, porque se que si despiertas, no seré capaz de dar el paso, necesito tiempo, aunque se que he tenido el suficiente, pero necesito tiempo para verlo todo desde otras perspectiva o al menos intentarlo.

Pero necesito que abras los ojos, que me digas que todo esta bien, que tú llevas el control de mis emociones cuando me rompo y me das un abrazo. Que podremos volver a ser los que eramos hasta que consiga dar el paso para ser mucho más de lo que hemos sido hasta ahora.

No quiero que tú también me abandones como hicieron otros porque esta vez se, que no lo podría soportar, que no podría volver a abrir mi corazón porque ese corazón ya no latiría en mi pecho porque se habría ido contigo.

Se que de alguna forma lo prometistes, prometistes que estarías aquí, así que ahora no me falles.

Lo se, soy egoísta, de que quiera que estes bien por mi, que todo lo enlazo para ser yo más feliz, porque tenerte es todo y el hecho de que no fuera así es no tener nada.

Pero tú eres el culpable de que solo dependa de ti, que seas como una especie de droga que no puedo dejar de tomar porque soy una especie de yonki o como se llame ahora, que solo quiere tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea injusta con las reglas, reglas que no entiendo.

Despierta, Booth.

Despierta porque me ahogo en sollozos, porque mi respiración me falla… duele, duele muchísimo y no se cuanto tiempo podré aguantar así, esperando a que abras los ojos y me mires, esperar a poder darte un abrazo y sentirte mientras nuestros corazones laten a la vez.

No se si tengo frio o calor, no se si hay gente a mi alrededor pero no dejo ni que me rocen porque solo tu puedes calmarme. No quiero que esto sea real, quiero que sea una pesadilla, y despertar….

Si, puede que sea eso, un mal sueño. Solo tengo que salir de él

¿pero podrías tú decirme cual es el camino que he de tomar?

Te miro, me quedo en silencio y no me ayudas para nada, pero no me rindo, esto no es verdad, no puede serlo, no tú….

Saco el telefono y marco, suena, y suena y no contestas,

¡contesta, Booth!…. Por favor, contesta….

Y rompo en llanto, ya para nada silencioso. ¿No ves lo que estoy sufriendo? ¿No ves que no puedo más?

Me vuelvo loca, aunque nadie se de cuenta de ello, aunque yo no me mueva, todo está dentro de mi. Quiero gritar, patalear, quiero hacerte entender que dejes ya esta broma, porque para nada está siendo nada graciosa...

Mi mente empieza a delirar y los pedazos de mi alma son arrancados con tenazas, sin anestesia contra la pena.

Te miro. Me calmo. Me rindo…. Y mis ojos siguen nublándote, mientras yaces dormido con un incierto final que parece que nunca llega.

Despierta, solo te lo pido una vez más, despierta por ti porque te queda tanto que vivir, despierta por mi porque sin ti estoy perdida, despierta por los dos para ver que nos depara el futuro, para entender el destino, para saber la respuesta….

Me siento cansada, mis hombros me pesan, me acomodo en la silla de alguna manera cualquiera, lucho por no dormirme, pero si cierro los ojos solo unos instantes no tiene porque pasar nada…. No te irás… ahora no ¿verdad?

Y en sueños te escucho pronunciar mi nombre.

-Temperance

Sonrio…

Y lo repites

-Temperance

Vuelvo a sonreir…. 

Y sigues así, una y otra vez….

-Temperance… Brennan…. Huesos

solo puedes decir mi nombre…. Mi apellido, la forma cariñosa por la que me llamas

Para entonces todo se vuelve oscuro otra vez y ya no te veo sonreir, todo se vuelve como más real, como si dejara el paso rem atrás y soy consciente que vuelvo a la realidad…. Entonces una luz, me ciega y sigo escuchándote pronunciar mi nombre….

Al principio, estoy algo confusa, no se donde me encuentro o que pasa, pero tú voz no se marcha…. Entonces vuelvo en mi a esta triste habitación de hospital…. Entonces miro, a tu cama esperando verte dormido….

El corazón me da un vuelco, con los ojos entecerrados pronuncias mi nombre, aún medio dormido….

-Temperance

Corro hacia tu lado…

-Buenos días, Booth- bromeo….

-Siento haber tardado tanto en despertar, huesos.

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí.- te digo agarrándote fuerte de una mano

Y él con esfuerzo me sonrie, iluminandome de nuevo los días de tormenta que temía pasar sin él.

**FIN**


End file.
